banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
BK Transformations
Featured Video Termite The termite is the first transformation in the game. He requires five Mumbo Tokens to be used. You can transform into the termite in Mumbo's Mountain, the first world in the game (excluding Spiral Mountain and Gruntilda's Lair). As the termite, you can climb steep slopes, fall without taking any damage, and enter Ticker's lair to reach the Jigsaw Piece at the top. You also need to be the termite to reach the Jigsaw Piece on top of the entrance of Mumbo's Mountain that appears after you hit the Witch Switch in Mumbo's Mountain. When you get halfway through the hallway heading toward's the steep slope in Gruntilda's Lair, Mumbo's magic runs out and you get transformed back into Banjo and Kazooie . Crocodile The crocodile is the second transformation in the game. He requires ten Mumbo Tokens to be used. You can transform into the crocodile in Bubblegloop Swamp. As the crocodile, you can walk through the swampy water without being damaged, fall without taking any damage, and you can enter large crocodile through the nostrils to get more items. As the crocodile, when you enter the large crocodile, you can play the mini-game to face Mr. Vile in a three part game, eating more Yumblies than him, eating more Yumblies than him and avoiding the Grumblies, and eating more of what's on top of the screen of either Yumblies or Grumblies. Also, you can meet Cheato for the first time and get the first cheat code where you can go back to Treasure Trove Cove and enter the code "Blue Eggs" on the sandcastle floor to go from 100 maximum Blue Eggs to 200 maximum Blue Eggs. The crocodile is the only transformation in the game that has an attack move where he chomps the enemies. When the crocodile leaves Bubblegloop Swamp, the Mumbo magic will run out and you'll turn back into Banjo and Kazooie when you get out of the swampy water and onto the land where you entered to first go towards Bubblegloop Swamp. Walrus The walrus is the third transformation in the game. He requires fifteen Mumbo Tokens to be used. You can transform into the walrus in Freezeezy Peak. As the walrus, you can walk through the icy water without being damaged, fall without taking any damage, race Boggy for the first time to get the Jigsaw Piece, and enter Wozza's cave and get his Jigsaw Piece he is holding. When the walrus leaves Freezeezy Peak, you'll turn back into Banjo and Kazooie in the middle of the hallway heading back into the lair. Pumpkin The pumpkin is the fourth transformation in the game. He requires twenty Mumbo Tokens to be used. You can transform into the pumpkin in Mad Monster Mansion. As the pumpkin, you can walk through the dirty water and on the thorns without being damaged, fall without taking any damage, and enter small spaces that Banjo and Kazooie normall cannot, such as the pipes and getting flushed down Loggo. Also as the pumpkin, you can go into the old house at the bottom of the graveyard outside the entrance of Mad Monster Mansion and get turned back into Banjo and Kazooie by Mumbo Jumbo for free so you can hit the Water Raise Switch inside the coffin and get turned back into the pumpkin to exit the house, as well as go to see Cheato for the second time to get the second cheat code to enter "Red Feathers" on the sandcastle floor in Treasure Trove Cove to go from 50 maximum Red Feathers to 100 maximum Red Feathers. You will turn back into Banjo and Kazooie when Mumbo's magic runs out when your across the bridge above the lava and close to the exit to go back into the main part of the lair. Bumblebee The bumblebee is the fifth and last transformation in the game. He required twenty-five Mumbo Tokens to be used. You can transform into the bumblebee in the spring season of Click Clock Wood. As the bumblebee, you can fly around the areas without using any Red Feathers, fall without taking any damage, enter small spaces that Banjo and Kazooie normally cannot, and has a disadvantage of not being able to swim or go into any water. Mumbo's magic will run out and you'll go back to Banjo and Kazooie when you get close to the entrance of entering the fields heading into Click Clock Wood. This is the only transformation in the game that can fly and you don't need Red Feathers to do so. Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Template documentation Category:Hidden categories Category:Policy Category:Files Category:Community Category:Organization Category:Forums Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Watercooler Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Help Category:Help desk